Rear window roller blinds for motor vehicles have very successfully established themselves on the market. Currently, they are being used not only in vehicles in the upper price range, but increasingly also in the medium price range. Accordingly, the cost pressures are rising.
Rear window roller blinds generally consist of a winding shaft that is seated underneath the back shelf of the vehicle. A lower edge of a shade is fastened to the winding edge. The opposite edge is connected to a pull rod. The ends of the pull run in guide rails that run parallel to the side edges of the rear window. Depending on the cost of the arrangement, the guide rails are fixed to the rear window or the inside trim of the vehicle or they are integrated into the inside trim. The frame component on which the two bearings supporting the winding shaft bearings are mounted is a considerable cost factor.